Mistakes into Miracles
by ShootingStar9728
Summary: Dudley and Kitty go to a club and accidentally sleep together. Seems harmless, right? But what if they didn't use protection...
1. Nightclub Party

**HelllllOoooooo! So my other TUFF Puppy story: _You Belong With Me_ go 60+ views but only 1 reveiew at this moment and if you are**** a Sonic the Hegehog fan, check out _The Hegehog King _ok? Thanks! :3 On with this story! **

**Diaclaimer: I hate this thing! Do you guys really think I would really be on her if owned T.U.F.F. Puppy? NO**

* * *

**_Mistakes into Miracles_  
**

**Kitty's POV**

Purple or Red? I looked at the dresses in each of my hands. One was a sparkley purple dress that went to my knees with a shiny princess tiara that had a purple diamond in the middle. The other was simple red dress that went to my ankles. It came with a red necklace. I was trying to figure out what to wear to the party. You see, a T.U.F.F agent invited me to his birthday party at a nighclub not to far from here. My partner and boyfriend, Dudley Puppy, was picking me up soon. I finally settled on the purple dress. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Then I applied some ruby red lipstick with purple eye shadow, mascara and pink blush. I put on my dress and slipped into my purple high-heels and some purple crystal earrings and a purple necklace. I grabbed my purple matching purse and waited for Dudley to arrive. After two minutes, he arrived at the door in a tux but scratch the pants part. He looked at me up and down.

"Wow, you look beautiful Kitty." Dudley said in awe. I blushed and said, "You don't look so bad yourself." Dudley smiled. "Thanks now lets go." He said. We walked hand in hand to the T.U.F.F. Mobile. I got in the passenger seat, buckled up and Dudley did the same. We drove for about five minutes and arrived at the nightclub. We got out and walked in. The lights nearly blinded me as walked through the entrance. The dance floor light up as people did their rocking dance moves. Some punch was set around different parts of the club. This place was awesome. I saw my friends over near the punch bowl. "Hold my purse Dudley, I'm going to say hi to my girlfriends." I said to him, handing him my purse. Dudley frowned and grabbed my purse. I walked over to my friends.

"Kitty, how's it going?" Reneè asked. She was a snow white cat with blue eyes and brown hair at her shoulders. She wore a blue dress that went to her ankles with blue high-heels. "Nothing much." I said. "Wow you look like a princess." Marie said. She was a calico cat with grey eyes. She wore a green shiny dress that went to her knees. Her green high-heels were shiny as well. Her black hair in waves. "Thank you Marie. I did it just for Dudley." I said winking. The girls giggled, even Nelly. Nelly was a black cat with blue eyes. She wore a white dress to her ankles with white high-heels. "Speaking of Dudley, where is he?" Nelly asked. "Probaly with his friends." I said. "Oh! My favorite song is playing! Can we dance to it please please please?" Begged Reneè. "Okay fine." Nelly said. We all walked to the dance floor and danced. My friends laughed at my dance moves. I couldn't blame them, I wasn't that good. After a while I started getting thirsty.

"Hey guys I'm gonna get some punch." I said. "Okay." They said still dancing. I walked to the punch bowl and poured myself a cup. There was something strange tasting in the punch. I thought about it. Then my eyes widened and I dropped the cup.

_It's been drugged._

I had to get to my purse. It had the special medicine Keswick made in it to stop the drugness. I had to find Dudley. I made my way across the club. Some drugged people where falling over and acting like the drunk. Well, they were drunk. I saw Dudley gulping down the punch. I started to feel a little light headed. Oh no, the drug is kicking in. "Dudley, where's my purse?" I asked getting woozy. The drug is coming in faster. "It'z oooon Marzzz." Dudley said obviously drunk. "Oh no, that punch bowl was drugged too?" I asked surprised. "Der..what'z drunk a dooooodley meenzzz?" He asked. Then I felt weird, I looked at Dudley and got an idea. **(A/N: For those of you who don't know, the drugged fully kicked in on Kitty) **"Heyyyy Duuudleeey, youzzz stillll a viirginnn?" I asked. "Yeezzzz arez youz?" He asked. "Yezzzzz..." I said. "Letzzz change zat zall wezzz?" "Surezzzz." Then we went into a room and kissed roughly on the bed...

* * *

**Ok, there's chapter one. Was it good? Bad? Both? Review!**

**PEACEYS!**

**- Purple Black Rose**


	2. Possibly Pregnant

**Hey Hey! Can I just say I'm loving the reviews! **

**tuffpuppy101: Oh it's gonna be a long while till this story ends :) happy to hear you love this story! :D**

**Lady-Salem: I'm a she to let ya know :) and thanks!**

**Eddy: Yup! Here's one now! **

**viperfan33: Thanks! Here's and update :)**

* * *

**_Mistakes into Miracles_  
**

**Kitty's POV**

I woke feeling a little odd. My eyes opened to blinding lights. I sat up rubbing my tired eyes and then I realized I wasn't at my house. I was on a king sized bed. I saw my clothes on floor, looking like they have been tossed on the ground carelessly. I looked down at my body. I was naked. I covered up myself with the blanket. Dudley was next to me, snoring.

_Aww, he sooo cute when he sleeps. _I thought.

I snapped out of it when I saw he was naked. I gasped. I jumped off the bed putting my clothes on. Dudley woke up when I was putting on my high-heels. "Hey Kitty." He yawned. "What happened last night?" I didn't dare to look at him. "I think I know, I'll tell you in the car, now put your clothes on."

* * *

"Okay Kitty, spill it." Dudley demanded. I sighed and looked at him from the passenger seat. "I think we slept together." Dudley's eyes widened. "Oh...well, did we use protection?" I shrugged and asked, "I don't know, did you have it on when you put your clothes on?" Dudley shook his head. "No, maybe we threw it away in the trash can last night?" "Maybe..."

We arrived at my apartment. I kissed Dudley and said, "I'll call you." He nodded. I got out and he drove away. I went up to my room and screamed into my pillow.

_I just hope I'm not...pregnant..._

* * *

_**1 Moth Later**  
_

Dudley and I weren't sure what happened a month ago, but we tried to forget about the best we could. I walked into T.U.F.F. and sat down at my desk. I was checking my E-Mails when I felt a little sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toliet. I washed my face and went to the Chief's office. "Chief.." I said. He looked up from his romance novel and then quickly hid it. "Agent Katswell! What is it?" He asked. "I don't feel so good today..." I said, holding my head. "Well, maybe you should go home you don't look so good...I'll send agent Puppy to go home with you, just in case a bad guy comes in and attacks you."

* * *

We drove in silence. "Kitty, maybe you should take a pregnancy test." Dudley said out of the blue. I gasped. "Dudley, you don't think I'm pregnant, do you?" I asked, worried. "Kitty, you've been having morning sickness, mood swings and cravings. You should take it to be sure." When we got to my apartment, I grabbed to pregnancy test.

_Five minutes._

Come on! Come on!

_Four minutes._

This is taking forever!

_Three minutes._

This is a torture! I need to know now!

_Two minutes._

Please don't let me be pregnant.

_One minute._

I knew Dudley was waiting outside the bathroom door, I could hear him tapping his foot. I opened the door.

"Well?" Dudley asked. I held up the stick.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Is she prego! Find out in the next chapter! **

**PEACEYS!**

**- Purple Black Rose**


	3. No Matter What

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will not be updating for a week because I am going camping, that's why I'm updating now. Enjoy!**

**Reviews:**

**peacy author: They might get married, just wait and find out ;D**

**Lady-Salem: Well the suspense is over! And I agree on the baby! :3**

**tuffpuppy101: I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**viperfan33: Haha! So funny ;)**

**Panther: Enjoy this chapter! :)))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy, only a few OCs.**

* * *

**_Mistakes into Miracles_  
**

I held up the stick. "It's positive, I'm pregnant according to the test..." I said. Dudley just stared at me in shock. He didn't move, his mouth wide open.

Just.

Plain.

Silence.

"...Dudley...?"

_**THUD**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Gosh, this day is more boring then yesterday." Reneè said. Today, she wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans and sneakers. Nelly nodded and said, "Tell me about it. I got so bored, I started watching flys pick at my old, moldy sandwich." Nelly was wearing a white t-shirt with jean shorts and black boots. Marie walked by wearing a green t-shirt with a green skirt and sneakers. "Hey guys, how's it going?" She asked. "Not good, we're bored as _heck_." Nelly said. Reneè nodded. "I know right? The Cheif is even passed out of boredom." Marie said, crossing her arms. Then Reneè's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey girl, it's Kitty can you bring Marie, Nelly, Chris, Jack and Freddie over to my place with you? Thanks bye."

* * *

**Kitty's POV**

I ended the call with Reneè, knowing she would get everyone to come no matter what. Dudley lay unconscious on ground. I sighed. I heard that sometimes when your pregnant, your boyfriend will leave you. I put a hand over mouth as a tear fell. Dudley wouldn't do that, would he? I sat on the couch thinking. After ten minutes, Dudley sat up. "Kitty, what's wrong? What happened?" I bit my lower lip. "I told you the pregnancy test for me was positive and you passed out." I said nervously. "Oh...well why are you crying?" "B-because I thought you might leave me w-when you f-found out..." I said between tears. Dudbrag grabbed my shoulders and kissed me and I kissed back. We stayed like that for five minutes and broke apart for air. "Kitty, I would _**never**_ leave you no matter what. Pregnant or not, I'll always be right by your side till the end." I gasped and cried. Not tears of sadness, tears of joy. "Dudley...I would never leave you either."

He smiled and then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Dudley offered. "Good, 'cause I gotta throw up!" I said running to the bathroom. I threw up violently. Stupid pregnancy. I walked out and saw my girlfriends sitting on the couch and my guyfriends on the floor. Chris was a yellow cat with hazel eyes with dirty blond hair. He wore a grey shirt with jeans. Jack was dalmatian with brown hair and grey eyes. He wore a black shirt with jeans. Freddie was a golden retriever with blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with jeans.

"Okay Kitty, what's going on?" Reneè asked. "Yeah why'd you tell us to come over?" Chris asked. "Yeah, it better be good." Marie said. "Oh come on it beats being bored at work." Nelly said. They could only nod in agreement. "Still, there was this hot cat in the snack I was spying on." Freddie said. Marie had a strange look on her face. Was it...jealousy? "So? This has to be important." Reneè argued. "But I could have gotten her number." Freddie said. Reneè threw her hands up in the air. "You and women!" "Guys-" I tried.

"What? Is is bad to be in love?"

"Guys-"

"If you like her for her body, then yes!"

"Guys-"

"I don't like her for her body!"

"Guys-"

"Oh sure! You were porbaly staring at her-"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I SHOVE MY CLAWS DOWN YOU THROAT, RIP YOUR VOCAL CORDS OUT SO YOU CAN NEVER SPEAK AGAIN!" I yelled. Reneè and Freddie instantly shut their mouths, knowing it _would _happen if they didn't shut the heck up. "Thank you." I said. "So, uh… why did you want us over?" Nelly asked. I took a deep breath and said,

"Guys, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! How do you think they're going to react? Read and find out! **

**PEACEYS!**

**-Purple Black Rose**


	4. The Hospital Holds The Truth

**OMG! I love you guys so much! :3 Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!:**

**peacy author: SAME! xD I'm going to put a poll up maybe... If they should or shouldn't get married, 'cause there would be the same amount of drama anyway...**

**Lady-Salem: Thanks! I'm happy too! And your welcome :)**

**Panther: I thought yelling part was HALIROUS! And thanks, I had fun camping. :)**

**tuffpuppy101: Here's an ****update!**

**eddy: You think this story is the greatest ever? Thanks :)**

**I SADLY DON'T OWN T.U.F.F. PUPPY ONLY OCs!**

* * *

**_Mistakes into Miracles _  
**

"Guys, I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room. The same silence with Dudley when I told him. I bit my lip. Then Marie stood and happily said, "OMG OMG OMG! I'm going to be an aunt!" She did a little happy dance. Nelly's head fell on the couch pillow. "Oh. My. Marshmallows." She said. Jack stood up and banged his head against the wall. "This." BANG "Is not." BANG "Happening!" Dudley and Freddie sat him down before he could do anymore damage. Everyone else was in complete shock. "D-did you take a t-test...?" Chris asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but sometimes there not always right." I said.

"Yeah, we should go to a hospital." Dudley said. We all nodded and got in the car and drove to the hospital. "So, how long do you think you have been pregnant?" Reneè asked. I thought for a moment. "Well, remember the night we went to the club?" She nodded. "The punch was drugged and Dudley and I...you know the rest... And that was about a month ago." Chris sighed. "Kitty, your not married yet, I find this 'pregnancy' bad. What's your mom going to think? More importantly, what's Peg going to say?" He said. I looked at him and said, "First of all, I'm not scared of our parents...most of the time..." A chuckle was heard from the backseat. "Second of all, the hospital will tell me if I'm pregnant or not, a stupid stick is just crap." Another chuckle was heard. "And finally, I'm not too young. Niether is Dudley. I'm twenty three and Dudley is twenty four, many women get pregnant at this age. I don't have to be married if I'm pregnant. 'Cause last time I checked, you ain't the boss of pregnancy." Another chuckle. I turned around angirly. "WHO'S LAUGHING?!" I demanded. Everyone pointed at Freddie.

"What? It was funny..." He said. "Stop being an idiot, oh wait, you were born an idiot and will remain an idiot." I said. "WE'RE HERE!" Dudley shouted before Freddie and I could get into an arguement. We got out of the car.

_This should be interesting... _I thought.

* * *

"Kitty Katswell?"

Nelly, Marie, Reneè and I stood up when my name was heard. I chose the girls to come with me, because the boys would crack jokes and make me murder them instantly. The girls and I walked into the room. While Nelly, Marie and Reneè sat on chairs, I layed on the table. Then a white husky with blue eyes came in. She wore a doctor coat. "Hello girls, I'm doctor Briget and I'll be helping Kitty today." She said walking over to me. "You're here because you think your pregnant, correct?" I nodded. "Okay, let's do an ultra-sound." She said. She picked up some gel and put it on the sensor. "It might be cold.." She said rubbing it on my belly. I shivered. It was cold! Then we all looked at the screen.

"Well, Ms. Katswell..."

* * *

We walked out and up to the guys. "Well?" Dudley asked. "I'll tell you all when we get home." I said. We got in the car and drove to my apartment. I could tell the boys wanted to know because here's the car ride conversation:

"Tell us already!" Jack begged. "No." Nelly said. "Please!" Chris added. "No!" Reneè said. "Pretty please with sugar on top...?" Freddie asked. "You'll survive until we get to Kitty's place." Marie said. "THEN YOU ALL LEAVE ME NO CHOICE." Freddie said turning to me. He started poking me in the head over and over again. "Come on come on come on, I know you're going to tell me, might as well do it now or-" I cut him off by grabbing his finger and pushing is backwards. "GOOD GOSH!" He said holding his finger.

We finally pulled up at my apartment and walked inside. The boys sat on the floor while the girls sat on the couch. "Now tell us!" Dudley said. I smiled and said, "The children are just fine." Everyone cheered with excitement. But Dudley stopped and said, "Wait...children..?" The girls and I looked at eachother and said,

"It's twins."

* * *

**READ BEFORE CLICKING REVIEW BUTTON: There's a poll on my pro for this story, go check it ok? **

**PEACEYS!**

**-Purple Black Rose**


	5. Genders and Names

**Reviews: **

**peacy author: It's shocking! Isn't it?**

**kendramccormick: ok there is a poll.**

**eddy: here's an update!**

**tuffpuppy101: :) IKR!**

**I DON'T OWN T.U.F.F. PUPPY**

* * *

**_Mistakes into Miracles_  
**

_**3 Months Later**  
_

It has been a while since I found out I was pregnant. I have strange cravings, annoying mood swings and morning sickness. I guess I should push the negative thoughts away and think of positive. We are going to see the genders today! I was so excited in the car, I was bouncing in my seat. We arrived at the hospital. I was starting to show a bit. Dudley and I told our parents already. Tht were shocked and then excited. They are starting to get thing for the baby shower. "Come on. I want see what the genders are!" I said. I told Dudley. It was just me and Dudley today. Everyone else was busy at work.

"I'm coming..." Dudley said. We walked into the room Briget was in. "Kitty! How's the pregnancy?" Briget asked as we walked in. "It's okay, I guess..." I said. "Ready to see the genders?" She asked. "You bet!" Dudley and I said in unison. "Good!" She put on the gel and looked at the screen. "Congrats! A boy and a girl!" I squealed and Dudley smiled. "Thank you Briget, will you be there when I'm giving birth?" I asked hopefully. Briget was really nice, she was the doctor in my opinion. "I will try to." She said as we walked out.

* * *

**Dudley's POV**

****I can't believe this! Kitty and I are going I have a son and daughter! I'm so happy right now. As we walked to the car, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw someone I wanted to kill. Kitty's ex-boyfriend, Eric. "What do you want?" I asked angrily. "You should leave Kitty, you don't know what your getting yourself into." He said. "I love Kitty, I'm never going to leave her. Never." I said. I really wanted to puppy-punch this guy. "Look, it's gonna get worse. Leave her and you'll be in paradise." I walked away and said, "A _real _man would stay." As I walked to the car, Eric shouted, "You're going to regret this Dudley Puppy!"

* * *

**Kitty's POV**

****I sat in the car, waiting for Dudley. After a few minutes he came. "Sorry Kitty, Eric was here." "WHAT?!" I yelled. Dudley rubbed my back and said, "It's okay Kit-Kat, I took care of it." I calmed down as we drove off. I texted our parents and friends about the genders. "Okay, we need to think of names." I said after I was done texting. "Um, let's start with the boy." Dudley said. "Okay, hmmm..." I said thinking. "Can we name him after my favorite football player? Carl Jackson?" I nodded. "Okay, Carl Jackson Puppy." I said. "Now the girl." Dudley said. "Oh! Let's name her after my favorite flower! Casealia Rose." Dudley nodded. "Bur we should give her a nick name like...Casey?" I smiled. "I love it!" We arrived at our house. Dudley and I have taken care of things for the past few months. For us and Carl and Casey. We walked through the door.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to give u all a cliffy.**

**PEACEYS!**

**-Purple Black Rose**

**DONT FORGET TO LOOK AT THE POLL PLZ**


	6. Marriage and Birth

**Ok, I'm gonna finish it all now. :) **

**I DON'T OWN TUFF PUPPY**

* * *

I gasped. There was balloons everywhere. "What's going on?" I asked. "We threw you suprise baby shower." Ms. Peg said. She, my mom, Katealine, and my friends were there. "But, how'd you know and Carl and Casey?" I asked. "Dudley texted us." Reneè said. I turned to Dudley and kissed him on the cheek. "You..." I said. "Me..." He said. After hours talking, it was time to see the gifts. There was clothes, toys and food for the baby's. "Thanks." I told them all smiling. "No problem." Freddie said. Then Dudley stood up. "Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement to make." We all turned our attention to him. "Kit-Kat?" He got down on one knee.

_Oh. My. Gosh_

"Kit-Kat, will you marry me?" He asked, pulling out a beautiful diamond ring. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. I then tackled him. "YES DUDLEY YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!"

* * *

_**9 Months Later **_

The twins were due in a few days. Dudley and I already got married and on are honeymoon. Since the the twins were due five days, we decided to go on our honeymoons three days before they're due. We are honeymooning in a resorttrend minutes away from home. It was midnight and I woke up with pains in my stomach. "Ow.." I got up and walked to the bathroom. More pain, I winced. I looked at my stomach to see if it hit something, it didn't.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

What's that noise? I looked down and my eyes widened. I ran out of the bathroom and woke up Dudley. "Kitty? What's wrong?"

"Dudley, my water just broke."

* * *

Dudley drove us straight to the hospital. My stomach hurts a lot. It was getting hard to breath. "Hang in there Kitty..." We got the hospital and got me a room. I layed in the hospital bed in pain. Then Briget came in. "Briget!" I said happily. "Hey Kitty. I'm going to try giving north less painful, okay?" "Okay..."

Not being painful, huh? I had to push the twins out for hours. HOURS. "You did this to me!" I'd yell at Dudley every once in a while. Finally, one Twim came out. "It's the boy." I smiled and said, "Carl…" Then came out Casey.

"THAT. WAS. PAINFUL!" Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up o find myself in the hospital bed, with a flat stomach. Dudley layed next to me. "Wake up, cutie." I said. "Five more minutes...I have to keep eating the cheese pancakes..." He said in his sleep. I giggled. "Wake up, we have to see the kids." Dudley shot up. "That's right!" He looked at me. "Oh, you're awake." I nodded and said, "I guess the pain knocked me out." Then Briget came in. "Hello, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" "Good news." Dudley said. I nodded. "Okay, Casey is perfectly healthy and is doing just fine." Dudley and I smiled. "Wait, what's the bad news?" I asked. Briget sighed. "Carl was too small sadly, I'm sorry to say this but he's dead." My heart sunk. Our little Carl, was dead. "No..." I said, bursting into tears.

"Should I leave..?" Briget asked. Dudley nodded as she left. "He's gone Dudley..." I said. "Shh." He said, rubbing my back. "It's okay, these things happen. He'll live in our hearts forever. And we have Casey." I nodded and smiled. Casey, I wanted to see her.

* * *

"Casey is beautiful.." I said holding her in my arms. She was a white cat with a hairstyle like mine. She had black at the tip of her ears and had green eyes, like mine. "I agree." Dudley said. Then Casey opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw us. "She has a cute smile!" I said. "Just like yours." I blushed at Dudley. I could tell we were gonna be a great family.

_**The End**_


End file.
